


"That's On Me"

by BlackWolfFire



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Gen, One Shot, Peter Parker Dies, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 15:17:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15974996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackWolfFire/pseuds/BlackWolfFire
Summary: No one had escaped Thanos' attack unharmed. But there are some wounds that we cannot see. And those mental scars can kill just as easily as physical injuries.





	"That's On Me"

It's over. Tony Stark stands motionless, staring at the ashes blowing away in the sudden wind. They're gone. Who knows how many fellow Avengers back on Earth are now dead? It is impossible to say.

Peter's voice behind him rips Tony from his thoughts. "Mr. Stark...Mr. Stark, I don't feel so good," he whispers. His normally loud, confident, sometimes obnoxious voice is small and terrified. He has never seen Peter so scared before.

"You'll be alright," he says automatically. He immediately regrets it. Peter isn't going to be alright. Even now, Tony can see Peter's legs beginning to dissolve beneath him. The boy stumbles forward, collapsing in Tony's arms.

"Mr. Stark, I don't understand. What's happening?" Peter chokes out the question through his tears, his body beginning to trembl. He knows exactly what is happening. They both know. And it is scaring him. The thought of Peter leaving. Dissolving into fine powder. He doesn't let go of the boy, instead pulling him closer. Peter is speaking to him, and his voice breaks as he pleads. He trusts Tony to help him get out of this.

But there isn't some way to reverse this. Thanos has the power to make reality whatever he wanted it to be. And this is the reality he chose.


End file.
